Presumed Innocent
by GlompGal
Summary: Captured by Akatsuki, Hinata has no choice but to stay where she's put. But a dark figure in the night becomes somewhat of a nightmare turned real. madara X hinata hinted deidara X hinata
1. Not one to be shy

This is a RP me and my pal, 'mrSketchy'-enjoy.

000000000000

Stepping lightly on the mossy bark of a tree branch, Hinata Hyuuga ran as fast as she could. Ripping through thickets of leaves and twigs. Movement could be spotted nearby. They were catching up. Finally breaking out of the thicket into a small clearing on the forest floor, Hinata panted for breath, pulling a kunai out at ready.

Suddenly, bursting out of the tree's, a young Hanibi shot into view, yelping as she caught sight of the weapon.

Hinata sighed and lowered her kunai, getting ready for her preech.

"You need to be prepared for anything Hanibi-san! Just because N-Neji-san isn't here doesn't mean I'll go easy on you speed w-wise."

Hanibi lowered her hear, muttering a apoligy.

Hinata rolled her eyes, feeling rambunctious for giving a higher up such a telling.

Hinata paused for a moment, before giving a small smile, her lavender eyes brimming with an idea.

"H-How about we race?" Hinata spoke softly, tilting her head.

Hanabi's head shot up with a broadened smile, already preparing for the challenge.

"I won't lose to you Hinata-san!"

Hinata nodded, and pointed north. "We'll go... 3 kilometres that way. We can't get t-too far from Konoha-" Hinata felt someone sprint past her, shooting towards the directions she just gave.

"H-Hanabi-san!!! Please wait..."Hinata laughed before taking after her younger sister.

"Oh senpai, that looks like fun" Tobi half whispered, half chirped into the blonde nin's ear, almost so loud that any ninja on the other side of the planet could hear. "Don't get any ideas there... hn" Deidara muttered, he couched further into the undergrowth, they couldn't hide in the trees without Tobi overbalancing and falling down (again) so they were degraded to sinking ankle deep in thick rotten sludge. The squelching of Tobi's inconsistent movements as he tried to get a better view out of the peep hole if the woodern mask was increasingly frustrating.

As Hinata shot towards the destination she gave herself, she felt compulsed to beat Hanabi. As much as she was supposed to help the younger girl train, Hinata didn't want Hanabi going home to brag about how she beat Hinata in a major race, gaining more harsh treatment from her father again. Pushing more chakra into her feet, Hinata was at a speed she hadn't reach for some time-not since her last high ranked mission.

In no time she was over 2 kilometres from the marker point and reaching to the checkpoint fast. But, something suddenly felt wrong. Slowing to a stop, Hinata panted lightley as she listened around her.

Not a sound. Hanabi wasn't making the race.

Suddenly suspicious, Hinata activated her byakugan, and searched the area. Her eyes finally landed on chakra forms a bit away, one of Hanabi's signature, but surrounded with unfamilliar ones-very strong ones at that.

Paniking instantly, Hinata pulled out her kunai and ran towards her sister in need.

"Great Tobi, pick the inexperienced one!!!" he gesured a hand towards Hanabi "Her chakra aura could be mistaken for a bunny's fart!"

"well sooorry!" Tobi snapped, his hands in the air that were partially tangled in the rope that was to bound their prey, Deidara gave him a sneer, "...Senpai" Tobi corrected.

They bickered as though the girl wasn't infront of them, still shaking from the trip wire that had hacked away some flesh from her shin, the quivering silver wire almost floating with droplets of red, a few inches from the ground.

Hinata halted a few metres away from the small group, biting her lip and trying to think rationally what to do. The chakra coming from one of the guys was more than enormous, the other with a mask no more than a common jounin. More than just some ninja thugs. Stepping in closer, Hinata peered though a srub and had to cover her mouth to stop a gasp of shock. Those robes the two men were wearing, were covered in red clouds!

The Akatsuki was in Konoha territory, which definatly wasnt good. Shifting her head, Hinata looked at a beyond scared Hanabi, her leg covered in a thin layer of blood. Hinata's eyes narrowed as her grip on her Kunai tightened. Slowly lifting her arm, she prepared to throw, straight towards the blonde with the most powerful chakra, hoping this would distract him for the split second she would need.

Tobi made a small tilt of his head, noticing the girl a few metres away. Deidara noticed the small movement of his partnerr and instinctively turned, a silvery flash zoomed past his face, nicking off some of his _precious hair_, his eye widened, infuriated.

"Ah." Tobi muttered, realising the Kunai stuck out from his mask, the point had hit his mask like a target, perfectly.

Hinata took the moment she could only bear with and darted out of the thicket, diving past the two as she ran towards her sister.

Grabbing Hanabi's arm, Hinata pulled her away from the two, pulling the younger girl out of the state of shock she seemed to be set in. Hinata cringed when she realised she took too long to get them out of there, and turned towards the two, her arms spread infront of Hanabi protectivly. Hinata glanced back at Hanabi, signalling for her to run, a pleading look in her eyes to do it without question. Turning back to the two, she watched the masked one struggling to pull the kunai from his face and the blond glaring at her like no tomorrow. Hinata smiled inwardly as she heard the scuffle of feet of Hanabi ran from her.

With Hanabi finally gone, Hinata moved her feet and arms into her position of the gentle fist, her byakugan still fully actuvated as she returned the glare to the one with the strongest chakra. She had no time to be the usual shy girl she was known to be.


	2. Apology

0000000000000000

Deidara grinded his teeth in annoyance at the girl before him. He could tell she was just playing tough, stupid thing. Reaching into his clay puch he began to form a small bird, only to be tackled to the ground by Tobi-the kunai still attached to his mask.

"SENPAIII!!!! You'll give our position awaaay!" He screetched, before being shoved off. Deidara attempeted to regain his footing cursing at his clumsy teammate.

Tobi clumsily got up, his unexpected tackle to Deidara left the blonde nin with a black eye from where the kunai's hilt had jabbed him. Deidara grasped his eye "arg! you idiot hn" he hissed before tossing the half moulded birds angrily away, the lumps of barely defined blob squished onto the floor with a quick foot of Tobi, his dissapointed pose patronizingly irritated Deidara.

With a swift movement, Tobi dissapeared; fear gripping Hinata as though an unknown jutsu had cursed the land. But no, Tobi appeared behind Deidara and he shoved his partner towards like a human sheild. "UWAH" Deidara managed before smacking into Hinata, surprised with the turn of events.

Hinata had no idea what the masked man just did, but her main concern was her ENEMY now lying ontop of her, a very embarrasing position in Hinata's case-her face turning a bright red before attempting to push the heavier man off.

"A-ah! G-get off m-me!!!" Hinata cried in utter shock and embarrasment.

"ADWAHSHITFUCKLEMONAH!" Deidara's confused ramble as he scrambled to get off the target, flailing his arms about like a fish out of water. There was a surprised gasp from the girl and her face instantly flushed red as his hand had conviniently found it's way onto her breast, instantaneously he was kneed in the nose.

Hinata shook in embarrasment and anger at the older male as she stood before him, who happened to be kneeling on the ground holding his bleeding face. She could hear him murmer a few cuss words directed at her, and prepared to hit him again before a large arm wrapped around her neck from behind, pulling her backwards onto the ground with a large thud.

The thick sleeve of the black cloak muffled her screams of protest as Tobi smothered the young girl, a firm grip around her mouth, nose and neck until a sharp pain in her back welcomed her to darkness. Tobi losened his hold, letting the body slump onto the ground, the pale girl, her blue lips, barely breathing, but alive.

Hanabi finally saw the konoha gates on the horizon as she ran, ignoring the sharp pain in her shin. The sky was dimming, a orange hue cast over the greying sky. Yelling at the guards, when she was finally in hearing distance, she collasped into their arms as she bubbled out what had just happened, sobbing and breathless from the trauma and run. Sending one guard to the hokage immediatly, the other

tried to calm Hanabi down and get a more understandable story out of her.

It would be at least half an hour before a squad was fully assembled and ready to search. Within the search groups, Kiba and Shino etched to go, akamaru growling in anger-a clear emotion the two were trying to hide. Even though there was a fast reaction for the Hyuuga's appearance, it was by far to late for all of them- The akatsuki were already out of the country, high in the sky upon Deidara's clay birds.

Tobi looked to Dediara and gave a slight shrug, seemingly unbothered by the unconcious youth that sprawled undignified on the forest floor, luckily she was wearing something modest or onlookers would get the wrong idea.

Tobi gave an unseen smile and did an almost gai sensei style thumbs up to Deidara's unhappy expression "mission well done!" he chirped.

Deidara groaned in aggrivation at his stupid partner, before glaring back at the girl, still holding his nose. Kneeling down he looked at her closely, making sure she was not faking it. Standing back up suddenly, he motioned Tobi to pick her up while he summoned a bird.

Tobi groaned "awwww, but she's heavyy" he whined, asuming the girl was as heavy as a cow without as so much as touching her.

"JUST DO IT, UN!" Deidara cursed again, a slight wind picking up just as he summoned, causing him to dissapear in the smoke brought up in the summon for a moment, only to reveal him again ontop of the bird.

"lets just get out of here, hn- the girl will be telling authorities when she can get back. Should've killed her un..." Deidara remarked as he watched Tobi effortlessly pick up the young girl.

Tobi huffed and picked up the girl from the scuff of her coat "since when did Akatsuki care about the authorities?" he muttered to himself before pulling himself upon the birds mighty tail.

Hinata groaned in fading in and out of consciousness, the faint but sure feeling of being lifted from the ground by strong arms-before fading back into the darkness.

"I think she's alive senpaai" Tobi whined, "OFCOURSE SHE'S ALIVE YOU DUMB SHIT" Deidara snapped, having the longest period of quiet time to himself been interrupted (34 seconds). "Well I dunno, konoha ninja seem awful good at dying on us" he said innocently, Deidara huffed "that's because you always like to talk to them, they die as soon as the idiocy becomes terminal"

Tobi tilted his head to the side, as though a pup listening, but not understanding his masters mindless ramble. "'-uh, why do I even bother" Deidara finally finished after about 7 minutes of ranting (Tobi knew this for the fact that he would count rocks on the ground, one rock for every half second; that's a shit load of rocks!). Tobi half skipped up to where Deidara strutted on.

"why are you always so angry senpai?" Tobi asked with a cheerful, yet hauntingly hollow voice, "for all I know I could be annoying you". A pained chuckle escaped deidara's crooked smile, his face battered, bruised and maimed from the fight of two of the most incompetent fighters around, "noooo, you think?" he said in a low voice before averting his hindered sight to the ground infront of him.

Tobi skipped agian, Deidara's subtle speeding up did little to distance himself from the orange painted leech that festered on his backside, each bounce Tobi's step would make resulted and a groan from the captive. Tobi didn't notice, for the sound was drowned out by his constant questions.

"how long is it going to take? where are we? why do we need her? where did the other girl go? why are youi so quiet? whywhywhywhywhywhywhy-" "SHUT UPPPP" Deidara screamed, his fuming expression and burning eyes tearing through the mask, hating, wanting to see the child-like man infront of him break, finally just give some hint or clue that he couldn't possibly be this obnoxious.

Tobi smiled with a half completed laugh, none of this bothered him and he looked Deidara in the eyes, the dull red seemingly dead, hollow and unhuman; for once Deidara saw something that no one else knew. Tobi was more than he appeared to be.

0000000000000000000

Hinata awoke in darkness, thinking she was just back at home, in her beloved room. But no, memories came flooding back to her, almost too much at once for her to handle it before she sat up suddenly, fumbling around in the darkness taking sturdy breaths to make sure she was still alive. She was on a bed, not a very comfortable one at that, but a bed was a start to answer her confusion. Her right arm seemed to ache, as though she had slept on it in a bad position. She slowly moved away from the bed, lightley tounching the walls around her, struggling to grasp the situation she was in. Her chakra felt depleted, but she recalled she didnt use much at all in the fight. Hinata scrunched her eyes up in protest of a sleepiness that wasnt leaving her, and tried to think rationally.

She had been kidnapped by the same people that wanted to kill Naruto! Panic? Remain calm?!

Hinata, failing to acheive anything in her quest in darkness, stumbled back to the creaky bed, and curled up whimpering at how vunerable she was in her situation. At the same time, she couldnt help but shiver at the feeling of being watched.

Tobi leant against the wall, the cloak for once in his years of duty actually suitable for camoflauge, though his weak aura of chakra could still be sensed by the Hyuuga member, the quiet moments of his observation critical on how he was to approach this individual in the most effective way.

Hinata gasped at a slight sound across the room, the ruffle of clothing and the shifting of a leg.

"W-whos t-there!?" Hinata shot back up again, activating her byakugan but recoiling in pain from a shock on her wrist. Shreiking, Hinata fell back onto the bed, clucthing her hand as a sharp tingle swepth throughout it. Something was blocking her chakra. And someone was in the same room as her. In the dark.

This was something Hinata was not happy with, and moved to the corner of the small bed, against the cool wall. She could smell the dampness of the room as she breathed deeply, swearing she saw a slight movement as her eyes gradually adjusted to the lack of light.

Tobi blinked, his eye as black as the room; "you're finally up" he said calmly.

Hinata jumped at the sudden response, her bottom lip quivering in fear. She still couldn't get over the fact she was alone in a dark room with probably someone who's killed thousands-and would have no problem in doing the same to her if she made the wrong move.

"W-who are you?!" Hinata shook as she tried desperatly to see who she was talking too and remain strong, even though her stuttering gave it away. She was scared out of her wits.

"Who and what I am doesn't matter" he replied shortly, "You on the other hand..." he paused for a moment, looking at her "Are a pathetic excuse for a ninja of Konoha"

Hinata's face reddened, glad the darkness was hiding it. She wanted to protest, but he did have a point since she was in enemy hands-something frowned upon in the Way of the Shinobi. Being taken captive was not something to be taken lightley-it _proved_ you were weaker than your opponant, and at their complete mercy.

Looking down, she buried her head in her knees, the unknown man in the room only just able to hear her murmer.

"Why am I here then..." Hinata stated sadly in a small voice, feeling moisture build up in her eyes.

He took a step forward "Konoha has become weak" he extended his arm and grabbed a fistful of her hair, ripping it back so her face and neck were exposed, the tears shining down her face; "-Pittifully weak" he sneered dangerously, the whisper of his breath behind the mask eery and haunting. Tobi let go of the girl and softly traced a finger underneath one of her silvery eyes "It's powers unused and forgotten".

Hinata stiffened at the sudden contact, before attempting to push away the man. She didn't like where this was going one bit and cringed at the horrible thoughts going through her head.

"N-no..." Hinata exclaimed, shrinking back into the wall before trying to dart off the bed to get as far away from the man as possible.

Tobi's hand shot out, it's fingers a hooked claw, Hinata heard the movement and made the mistake to look back. The power of the sharinagan lanced forth, Tobi twisted his hand and the girl dropped to the floor, crying and writhing as pain blinded her.

Hinata clutched her head in unbearable pain, kicking and sobbing as she lay on the floor. Images flooded her brain, horrible ones, making her want to scream.

She only managed to choke out a few words and she felt a foot roll her onto her back.

"S-STOP!!" P-please!!! I'm s-sorry!!!!" Hinata cried, although she had no idea what she was sorry for. Sorry for being kidnapped? She didnt deserve this, why? Why was it her that had to go through these kind of things?

Tobi stood over her, looking down at the utterly pathetic sight, he released her as she panted heavily, shaking all over. He nudged her face with the toe of his shoe "you should be grateful; your heroic actions from before saved your friend from this pain" He stepped back and walked out of a hidden door. Leaving her sobbing alone in the darkness.


	3. Questions and Home

000000000000000

Deidara squinted into the bathroom mirror down the hallway from his room, blindly grabbing the hairbrush from the side of the basin to carefully pull the knots out of his long hair.

Frowning, he noticed a small part of his fringe was shorter than the rest, and cursed remembering the damn kunai thrown at him only the day before.

Tugging harder at the knots, he only just finished parting his hair into the usual style before he heard the crash of a slamming door.

The day had begun and Tobi had arrived.

Oh joy.

Tobi stood up and yawned in the empty room, he plucked the mask from his face and wiped the drool off it from the good nights sleep. Clicking it back into place he walked to the bathroom, "morrniinngg seenpaaaiii" he said cheerfully through another yawn, "still pampering?" he asked with a smile.

"God dammit Tobi, leave me alone..." Deidara murmered. It was too early for this crap.

Tobi's shoulders drooped, having his bubble burst this early in the morning was the normal but still just as crestfalling. Been unnaturally co-operative he walked out and closed the door behind him "Ok senpai."

Deidara put down the brush and turned slightley, staring at the closed door. What was with that?! Where was the annoying yell of annoyance? Deidara's eyes thinned as he opened the door and went down the dim hallway to search for the sudden dissapearence of the masked man.

Tobi bounced slightly on Deidara's bed, strangely the room was kept creepishly clean and all his items within the draws beside the bed. Tobi smiled and opened one, rumaging through all of his partner's stuff, the sound of something breaking was ignored and he finally pulled out a comb, he twirled it around his fingers while searching the other drawers for nothing in particular, leaving a mess as he did so.

Hearing a rattling coming from his room, Deidara's head turned sharply and peered through a crack as he approached it. Seeing Tobi just on his bed was enough to make himself explode.

Kicking the door open, Deidara's face was red in anger.

"TOBI YOU ASSHOLE!!! get OUT of my STUFF! NOW UN!" Deidara raged, reaching for the small table in his room holding his clay.

Tobi blinked "Oh I'm not in your stuff senpai!" He excused quickly "I'm just looking through it!"

Deidara clenched the clay he was now holding, letting it squelsh through his fingers. "You have three seconds to get out, un." Deidara murmered, grinding his teeth.

"one....twooo" his face became redder with each number "th-" "LOOK OVER THERE!" Tobi pointed behind Deidara.

Deidara failed to realise this was a trick, considering he WAS a missing nin, and always on the edge, Of course, he looked, and it was too late.

Looking back, there was nothing but a messed up room, and his favourite comb on the floor.

"GOD DAMMIT!!!" Deidara yelled, before letting a small bomb explode in the hallway outside.

00000000000000000000000

Hinata jolted up from the ground, which she has somehow fallen asleep on, and cringed at the pounding headache and aching back she had before realising something had woken her up. Looking around 'her' room, she was finally able to see, due to a tiny window letting a small amount of light filter in. Getting up slowly, Hinata walked to what she could make out as a door, and reached for the door handle, knowing full well that it was locked. But, as her arm extended out, it was then she noticed markings on her right hand-making her eyes widen in shock. They _had _placed a seal on her! Hinata grabbed the door handle and attempted to rip it open but with no avail. Banging on the door until her hands hurt, she gave up with a final kick, before flopping back down onto her squeaking bed.

She just wanted to go home.

Tobi scooted around a corner and puffed, smiling at how Deidara had been pushed to the edge. He waited quietly incase he pursued.

It was then he heard the muffled sound of banging coming from downstairs the hideout he and Deidara were currently in, and smiled under his mask at the futility the kunoichi was trying to perceive. Finally thinking Deidara had let off his cool and that he was safe for now, He made his way downstairs of the hideout towards the small room.

Tobi's hand grasped the door handle, his reconizable chakra instantly unlocking the door. He opened it wide and he smiled "Hello Hyuuga-san!" he chirped "You slept well I trust?"

Hinata's head snapped towards the door, sitting up suddenly at the unfamilliar guest. she stared at him for a moment, her hands gripping the thin bed sheets. She slightley relaxed when she realised it wasnt the same owner of the voice of the person who visited her last night. All she could know was that this strangly masked man was the one who assisted in her kidnapping.

"Who are y-you?" Hinata nearly shouted, making Tobi flinch at the sudden boisterous act from the girl.

"Ah, quiet down! Konan-sama needs her beauty sleep" he whispered loudly, He regained his posture "Nice to meet you Hyuuga-san, I'm Tobi!"

Hinata paused. She had no idea what this guy was trying to play at, but he reminded her of Naruto somehow... The orange mask and attitude must've fit.

"Why am I h-here!? O-one of you came h-here last night and wouldn't tell me! I'm no u-use to you...you people! I dont have a-a demon or anything!" Hinata was close to tears as she let out her fustration. "I'm no u-use to you!"

"well if you aren't of the Hyuuga clans bloodline then you aren't" Tobi stratched his head.

"W-what do you mean b-by that!?" Hinata was starting to get really worried. So far, all these guys have talked about were her bloodline. Hinata's toes curled up in anxiety.

"well you'll have to take that up with the leader, sorry Hyuuga san" Tobi smiled behind the mask, the irony of this persona was almost laughably painful to him. He snapped to attention and clapped his hands together slightly "But first! Is breakfast!"

Hinata frowned."I'm not hungry..." She folded her arms-just as her stomach growled, quite loudly. Her face went to the shade of a tomato, before turning around and sitting back on the bed, arms still folded.

"Who said breakfast was for you?" Tobi said sarcasticly, and walked away, leaving the door wide open. "Man I'm hungry!" he said to himself as he walked down the hall to the stairs.

Hinata's mouth dropped open in disbalief. After a few moments of frowning, she slowly crept to the open door, glancing up the narror staircase. Slowly making her way up it, she looked for a way out, desperatly, only to see a series of hallways going into darkness.

Barely free, and she was already lost.

"You coming?!" a voice chirped loudly in her ear, making her jump and yelp; Tobi stood right beside her with an innocent tilt of the head.

"I-I was j-just..uh..um..." Hinata stuttered, blushing from the closeness of the man.

Tobi grabbed her hand and began walking quickly to where the food was served "Come on!" he smiled, not caring if she protested

Hinata looked around as she was guided through multiple hallways, wondering how the heck this guy knew the way.

"Uh..T-Tobi...San?" Hinata nearly crashed into him as he suddenly stopped at the title, and gave a quick turn to her.

"it's Tobi" he corrected "_Tobi_, not 'totobi" he said playfully

Hinata looked down, blushing. "Sorry T-to..T...uh..Tobi-san..." Hinata blushed furiously, unable to look up at his mask.

"ooh, so I'm tototuhtobi now eh? that's even more confusing" he slapped his forehead, a hollow sound rattling out.

"I'm sorry I stutter s-so much... Im useless at speaking sometimes..." Hinata smile vanished, turning away from Tobi. "I think I'll just go back to bed..." Hinata spoke softly, her fist's throbbing from being scrunched up.

Tobi dragged her forward.

"But I'm hungryy!!!" he whined and pushed open the door infront of him. Tobi rushed forward with a delighted squeal and sat down at one of the chairs, at a long table filled with food of all sorts.

Hinata wearily sat down, unsure if the food was poisoned. A loud clank and Tobi rested down his bowl, it pilled high with assorted junk food. He raised a hand to remove his mask but then waved it towards the door.

An infuriated Deidara stood at the door, hands clenched and black eye set on Hinata and Tobi. He looked towards the girl, making her shiver

"What is _SHE_ doing here!?" he growled, Hinata looked back at Tobi and her eyes grew wide, he lowered the hand from his mask and the plate was completely empty. "Oh, Hyuuga san was hungry senpai" he said with a cheerful voice.

Deidara growled and approached Hinata, watching her quiver at his approach. Sneering, Deidara leant in, cause her to sqeeze her eyes shut in fear.

"Try anything stupid, I'll blow you up, hmm?" Deidara smirked when the only reply was a squeak.

Tobi butted in "You say that all the time senpai"

"But UNLIKE YOU, she can't use her chakra to get her out of a mess she might get into. She's weak, un"

Hinata said nothing as she reached for a bowl, silently wishing she could melt into the floor. She ignored Tobi watching her, trying her best not to let them think she was a crybaby aswell.

The bowl was placed in her hand, she looked at it, Tobi had piled it high with cerial and placed it in her hand "there you go Hyuuga san" he grinned.

Deidara scowled when he realised he was being close to ignored, and grabbed a apple from a small plate in the center of the table.

"Im going to go train-keep her INSIGHT until leader gets the message we have her and this will be over." Deidara's voiced dimmed as he left the room.

Hinata picked at her cerial, taking small bites, making sure it wasnt poisoned. She just wanted to go home. The only good thing happening so far was being allowed to eat-and she hated this cerial-not to be picky. after all, she _was_ eating it.

Tobi waved to Deidara as he left the room, the door slammed shut behind him. He tirled a fork between his fingers "I think that went well" he smiled to himself.

"Um..H-how long until your... Leader is informed?" Hinata questioned. All she could guess that the time given to her might aswell be her last. She had no idea what was going to happen.

Tobi shrugged "no one tells me nothing"

Hinata wimpered quietly, before pushing away the cerial.

"C-can I please have an a-apple?" Hinata asked, pointing to the plate.

"no, you can't" he tossed her one "you're acting like I'm some kind of monster Hyuuga san" he said kindly

"I.. I dont think your the monster here..." Hinata whispered, before slowly munching into the suculent fruit.

"Then who?" he asked innocently

Hinata chewed the apple peice, before swallowing. Looking around the dining area, she took in the fact it was quite simple, if not alittle run down.

"So where are we exactly?" Hinata mused, trying to hide her red face.

Tobi looked up from the face he'd made in the food on his plate "oh? were in the dining room" he replied simply before returning to his task.

"What do you do around here apart from train?"

Hinata mentally thanked Tobi for being so bemused by different subjects. She hadn't realised her stuttering has slowly stopped.

"Huh? Oh I don't train" he corrected

Hinata looked at him, amazed.

"But you're in Akatsuki! Even S-ranked ninjas train!?"

Tobi shook his head "Nah, I don't do any of the fightin" he tilted his head to the side "Do you?"

Hinata still stared at him, confused by his answer. An Akatsuki member that didnt fight? She shook the thought out of her head to answer Tobi's own question.

"Well... I do train in tracking things... My team and I specialize in that..." Hinata wondered how well her team were looking for her now-all their skills would be strained to find her.

"Ooh, that sounds......" he paused to find the right word "...._Special_"

Tobi looked at the ceiling "You must be good at that huh? Seeing through the back of your head"

Hinata gave a light giggle. Maybe this Tobi wasn't so bad after all?

"Are you being sarcastic?!" Hinata playfully growled, before munching into her apple again.

Tobi's eyes widened, thinking she had the wrong idea and the apple was somewhat meant to be a turn on. "ah...aaahhh...." he stammered.

Hinata sighed smiling, before she suddenly looked at Tobi suddenly. Staring at him for a minute, her concentration was interrupted. "Something wrong?" Tobi said, quite matter of factly.

"Ive been meaning to ask you Tobi-san...well..why..."

Tobi smiled, realising she had finally got his name right, he looked up, "What is it hyuuga san? Want another apple?"

"No..." Hinata watched him reach for one anyway. "Why do you wear that mask?" Hinata almost instanly regretted it as she saw him pause, before returning to his seat without the fruit.

His hand quivered an inch from the fruit, he slowly pulled back his arm and sat neutrally in the chair. He stared at her and then looked down "....I thought it looked cool" he said childishly

Hinata frowned. "...Is it a scar your ashamed about?"

Tobi looked up, somewhat shocked "Wait what?"

"Do you wear the mask because you have a scar or something?" Hinata repeated.

"Does everything in your opinion have to be about hiding?!" he snapped.

Hinata tensed up at the sudden outburst, and looked away. "S-sorry... I'm n-not in a position t-to ask... Sorry T-Tobi san..."

Tobi stood up, not replacing the chair that clattered to the ground, walking not-so-calmly out of the room; he stopped at the door and said darkly "Don't try to leave" before leaving himself.

Hinata sat there for awhile somewhat shocked at Tobi's reaction. The only sound around her the ticking of a clock she couldn't see. After about ten minutes she slowly slipped off the chair, and picked up Tobi's fallen over one and moved around the room, picking up the bowls and cutlery. Looking around, the next room was a small kitchen, and she emptied the held items into the small sink before returning to her seat. She stared at the crumbs left on the teble top, and smudged them into something resembling a swirl, she stopped when she heard footsteps awhile later.

A blue haired woman walked quietly into the room, not even bothering to glance at the girl; an average day at akatsuki.

She grapped a cup and filled it with boiling water and sprinkled some herbs that she produced from her pocket. She looked up with dull eyes at Hinata before sipping her tea and walked out in a monotone matter. The Akatsuki weren't what they were cracked up to be.

Hinata watched her leave before sighing-slightley with boredom as she swung her legs in and out from the chair. Looking down at the swirl on the table, she paused before adding a line and a triangle, before laying her head on the cool surface, next to the only familliar thing around her.

Her symbol of home.


	4. Realisation

Madara hunched over the bench, his hands on either side supporting his weight, he stared down at the sink, waster washing away the last of the bile. He couldn't look at the mirror, not again, he couldn't face himself, shifting his eyes slightly he saw the orange mask that lay face up on the bench, he shakily picked it up and placed it back over his face, the hollow click locking away secrets and fears.

Hinata was almost falling asleep when a hand lightley touched her shoulder, making her jolt and give out a surprized yell. She saw it was Tobi, and relaxed before becoming nervous again as he remained silent. She glanced up when she realized he was staring at something on the table.

He blinked his brother's dull eyes, "Konoha..." he whispered quietly. Averting his attention he stood up straighter.

"Uh, you should...get back to your cell, follow me" He finished quietly.

Hinata looked down again and nodded, knowing full well, her day was over. She followed him back through the corridors and still couldn't get a hold of where she was. But then she was back at the staircase before she knew it. Ushered forward, she went down first, Tobi following behind her. Walking through the already opened door, Hinata didnt turn around as she heard the silent click as it closed and a shock of chakra to show it was locked and sealed. Looking at her feet, Hinata gave a sad smile.

"Thankyou for the apple... Tobi san."

Tobi leant against the door, hearing it lock with yet another hollow click. He slid down until he sat on the floor, locking away his secrets and fears once again.

0000000000000000000000000000000

It seemed like hours Hinata sat in the small room before she noticed the room was getting dimmer. Night was falling again. Suddenly, fear rose up in her chest as remembered the last night and began to frantically search the room for a switch or candle or _something_ that would keep the room lit. It wasnt long before she gave up-it was just a room and a bed after all, and climbed back onto her dusty bed, and rolled herself up in the thin covers for the warmth she lacked at the moment. Slowly, she forced herself to relax, trying hard not to think much, and finally, into a restless sleep.

A hand touched the door delicately and the soft click from the lock sounded in the quiet room, the figure pushed it open ever so quietly. The hallway was dark so only not even a sillouette was visible to the girl who lay in bed, her eyes wide open.

The man walked in and tilted his head to the side "Well.....what do we have here?" He asked slowly with a whisper.

Hinata bit her lip when her suspitions came true, and gave a small whimpering cry as she heard approaching footsteps. She shook as she could feel the mans presence right next to her and tried to shift away, her eyes squinted shut in hope it was all a bad dream.

A shift on the bed's balance and the rustling of sheets implied that the man had sat on the end of the bed, gentle fingers running through her hair, delicately tracing the corner of her slanted eye.

"Hello again..." he whispered in her ear.

Hinata felt a tear roll down her cheek as she shuddered in disgust. Trying again to move away, the stroking fingers in her hair purposly became tangeled, stopping her from doing so as he continued to stroke her face.

"Something's telling me..." he twirled his finger around the short fringe of her hair and until a single silky strand lay on his finger "That you're alittle-" he plucked the hair out painfully, making her flinch "...Edgy." he whispered with a grin, his horrible breath on her neck.

"P-please dont..." Hinata whispered, fighting back a sob. "Why a-are you doing this..." Hinata began to cry, silently, as she felt her tears dampen the pillow.

A cold finger softly stroked her cheek, his fingernail like claw leaving a scratch on her face. A single tear dripped onto his finger, lifting up his hand slowly as though dealing with the most precious treasure, the obsessive eyes taking in the sight as he slowly licked the salty droplet off his finger.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore and struggled to free herself, rippling her hair from the mans grasp and ran to the door. It would have to be unlocked since he was inside right? Right?!

"HEH!" Madara breathed heavily as he appeared behind her, quickly scooping an arm underneath hers and held it tightly across her chest. His free hand clamped around her neck tightly, twisting her head to the side "You sweet little thing." He whispered with a husky giggle between harsh breaths. Wanting to taste the soft flesh of her neck his hand slowly moved, tracing the bone underneath the skin, tasting with his eyes, tasting with his cold, dead hands.

Between his touches that made her shudder uncontrollably, Hinata suddenly felt something hard against her hip and started to suddenly scream at his touch, and let all hell break loose as she violently began to struggle against the stronger man, sobbing to let her go.

Madara swore at himself for giving the game away all to quickly, he wanted to have much more fun with his _little pet_ before he got to the dessert. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and hooked his chin over her shoulder, swaying slowly to get her to stop struggling, he closed his eyes, smelling her hair, her skin, her fear.

Hinata's sobs were chocked as she was held tightley, her arms struggling to push him away. His grip tightened, like a boa and its prey, leaving Hinata to gasp for air. She stopped struggling suddenly, and went limp as she felt her tears had been soaked into the thick material of the man holding her. She couldn't fight him, it was too much.

Hinata's eyes widened as she felt the man slowly lessen his grip, only giving enough to help her stand.

His hands slowly traced her body until they found her hips, round and unbeknowing "Hussh..." He whispered, her sobs breaking the beautiful silence.

Madara sighed as he slowly turned her around, feeling her shape in the darkness, his hands slid to her back and pulled her forward.

Hinata felt his lips brush against her own, his breath jagged and uneven. Hinata finally felt the nerves tingle and come to life as she turned her head away, her right hand twitching in anticipation to hit him as hard as she could.

_'This is for you brother'_, he thought to himself, the breath shared between them. Her small nose nudged his mask alittle further to the side, an amber glow from between the bangs of his hair flickered as he tried to kiss her again, bending his neck to find her young lips again.

Hinata felt anger boil up inside her as he tried yet again to kiss her, her hand clenching, ready. Hinata slowly took a deep breath and took the lips against her own, feeling the mans body stiffen from the sudden change of attitude, but then relax.

That was all she needed. In a flash, Hinata had her hand across his face, stinging from the force she gave.

There was a moment of silence, before a clatter of something hitting the floor.

Madara's head jerked sideways, his expression emotionless as he had been struck. The mask was ripped from his face and slowly fell to the floor, rolling with a singular hollow note until it muffled itself on the floor.

He didn't move, the black hair across his eyes that slowly faded to black once more. His hands softened until they returned to his sides, knowing the inevitable.

Hinata stared practically into the darkness, mortified from what she had just done, and what was about to happen. Stepping back, she pressed herself agaisnt the wall, as far away from him as possible.

The sound of footsteps coming down the hallway caused Madara to look up-someone had head the commotion. His eyes wide he looked to Hinata, then to the door as shadows danced with the newly lit lights in the hallway. Instantly, he dissapeared in a swirl of black smoke, leaving her alone. The orange mask on the floor and the door open, his secrets, his fears...

Someone burst through the door.

"What happened?!" they asked, but Hinata couldn't reply. Slowly sinking to her knees on the floor, eyes wide with tears.

Hinata could only stare ahead and blink at the new light, before looking at the object on the floor. She could barely hear the person question again as she reached for Tobi's mask , feeling the deep grooves, the dents and scratches, and a thin cut where she had thrown the kunai at him.

It was him. He had been there from the start.

With that, Hinata fell into darkness.


	5. Who's the real Deidara?

Deidara watched from the opposite side of his room at the sleeping girl, her face still stained from tears. He had already figured what she must've encountered in her cell was more than a nightmare in her sleep. Someone was _there. _He cracked his neck in thought of who it could be as he sat in a low chair. Of course, there was already proof someone was down there.

Tobi was stupid enough to leave his mask in that room, and Deidara cringed at the thought of what the hell Tobi was doing down there in the middle of the night. He knew Tobi was messed up in the head, but Deidara never would've guessed Tobi's charismatic type could be like _that_ to do what he did to this girl. Scaring someone shitless was NOT one of Tobi's skills. Deidara finally pushed himself off the chair and moved towards the door, turning slightley back to the girl and screwing his nose up in annoyance.  
"Dammit Tobi... Putting me through this shit, hmm." Deidara murmered, before shutting the door behind him to search for the idiot.

Hinata slowly woke in another unfamilliar enviroment, taking her time in remembering what had happened before she fainted.

_How could she have let him get that close?!_ Hinata wrapped herself in the bedsheets and let out a sob before emmersing from them to gaze around the dimly lit room. It was strangly clean, a few drawers here and there, and a mirror on one wall. Hinata slowly got up, feeling a headache grow inside her, making her lay back down again. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep again, feeling alittle safer in this room for a yet known reason.

Tobi sat a few kilometres from the Akatsuki's base, there was no buildings except for a broken down cart and the bones from an old horse that couldn't make it's final trip through the muddy banks. He stared into the river, it's glassy surface rippled asthough shuddering from the dangerous aura that came from the single individual.

He interlaced his fingers and sat hunched, the mud drying stuck to his sandals but his eyes kept focused on the water infront of him. The old, experienced face of a warrior kept passive with his thoughts, but his younger brother's eyes stared yearning, wanting and hollow without a glint from the sun's light. Tobi sighed, unsure of what he had become as he fiddled with the large siringe he had in his pocket the night before.

Deidara wandered through the base, after no Tobi was found was found in his room. Deidara grumbled as he walked outside, squinting at the soft light coming come the filtering trees surrounding th entrance.

"TOBI! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, UN?!!" Deidara yelled into the forest, hoping it was enough-it was enough for Deidara anyway, because he went back inside with a grumble of annoyance.

Deidara walked down the hall to his room, seemingly unfased by the fact that Tobi had not been found. He twisted open the door, the groan of protest from the old wooden door did little to stir Hinata, now curled up at the foot of a bed. "Hmm" Deidara observed the girl before picking up the mask with a smile, picking at a chip of paint that had begun to peel off at the edge. Deidara walked back to the door, sparing a second, curious glance at the girl; she was happy here. "Well that just wont do" he smiled to himself, walking out the room and placing the mask back over his face, the soft mist dissipating from his body as the disguise faded away.

Hinata awoke with a groan, someone was shaking her shoulder to wake her up. Hinata squinted up above, her eyes suddenly widening to a furious Deidara. Letting out a "eep!" Hinata hid herself under the covers.

Deidara grimaced before pulling them off her.

"Wheres the mask, un?!" Deidara growled, his lips tight in fustration.

Hinata peered up at him, clearly confused at what he was trying to say.

"I-I've been asleep..." Hinata began, but was interrupted.

"AHRG! that bastard, un!" Deidara fused, throwing his arms up into the air making Hinata flinch at the sudden movement. She watched with curiousity as he slumped down into a chair across the room, his head leaning against his hand, eyes closed.

Hinata watched the man before her, clearly upset and annoyed. She jolted as he suddenly looked a her.

"What... Did Tobi do to you, hmm?" Deidara spoke slowly, knowing to be careful. Hinata looked away, fiddling with her fingers.

"I-I..Uh... H-he was..." Hinata was at a loss for words as her face scrunched up at the struggle to remember without bursting into tears.

Tobi quietly smelt the strand of hair he had plucked from Hinata's head, it reflected the sun to create a silvery purple hue. A smile touched his lips, she indeed was a beautiful girl; he thought to himself. A quiet pressure in the air intensified to a humming and he raised his head expectantly "Yes Zetsu-san?" he asked quickly, but not unkindly.

"They're all looking for you Tobi, you idiot, will you ever learn to control yourself?" he hissed, his voice a deep rustling of leaves as he slowly apparated from the grassy knoll next to his former partner. Tobi looked up slightly, a bird fluttering in the air, his hand tightened around the hair as the dove flew freely, "No." he replied snidely.

A surprised shreik from the bird before it's feathered mass plunged into the river, red fading away into the blue water. "When there's no evidence... I can get away with anything" he smiled.

Deidara didnt ask any further when he saw Hinata's struggle to answer. "Dont try too hard, I can guess." Deidara sneered, glaring at the door like Tobi was behind it.

Hinata looked at the door aswell before looking back at Deidara.

"Why am I here..." Hinata asked, trying her best to sound firm and demanding for a responce.

Deidara looked right back at her, staring straight into her lavender eyes.

"You really wanna know, un?" He asked, standing up and going to one of his drawers.

He saw in the corner of his eye her nod. Sighing, he reached into the bottom draw, and lifted up a hidden board to reveal a second layer in the drawer-a hidden compartment. Before Hinata could see into the box, he brought out a small scroll, and closed the lid.

"This arrived this morning, while you were out cold. It explains why I had to go through the trouble of having a part of my HAIR cut off by you." Deidara's eyes narrowed, glancing at his fringe. "You're a Hyuuga- something that interest's our leader"

Hinata felt anger boil inside her. "I-I dont.. I dont want to work with you!" Hinata said, sternly. She only got a small chuckle from Deidara as he put the scroll in his cloak. "Of course you would say

that-you do know your bloodline can be used in more than one way, hmm?" Deidara said, almost solemly.

Hinata gasped, clutching the bed sheets around her. Her suspicions were right. "S-so why...I-I mean... W-why did you s-stop Tobi b-before?" Hinnata choked out.

Deidara growled. "HE wasn't authorised to approach you yet, god knows why he went ahead in the fricken middle of the night. He's creepy like that, you see."

Hinata could only shudder and she felt her sore head. "C-cant you let m-me go?? I-I can tell you d-dont like what g-going on...?" Hinata spoke, her bottom lip quivvering.

The edge of Deidara's lips twitched. "Sorry, But that would get me killed. I'd rather live to die by my own intentions than do it in mistake for a little girl." Deidara stated, not looking at her, before he walked out of the room, leaving a shaking kunoichi on the bed.

000000000000000

"-and then after make an appearence with Itach and Kisame-san, they haven't reported in on their progress; if there are even the slightest of problems report to me immediately" Tobi turned and walked away from Pein's desk where the animated corpse of Yahiko sat. Before reaching the door, a blue headed figure approached him "...Yes Konan?" Tobi gritted, not in the mood to be interrupted, "Tobi, this really isn't nesseca-" she couldn't finish her sentence before she let out a frightened gasp as she was struck along the face with a backhanded whack. "Do not question your orders. Is that clear?" he growled in a dangerously low voice "I-" "IS THAT CLEAR?!" he yelled in her face, there was a silence "...Yes, Tobi sama" he shoved past her without saying another word. The only ones who knew about the incident with Hinata were Zetsu and Deidara. His blank face twitched behind the mask, unsure if it was a smile or a grimace. He had to get rid of the evidence.

Hinata sat in her bed, well, Deidara's she now knew, and suddenly realised she needed the toilet. Badly. Hinata slowly crept out of the bed and walked to the door, pausing a the door handle before opening it, and looking around. She could escape if she wanted-but the toilet was needed first.

There was a simple hallway, with two other doors down it. Creeping down, hinata peeped into the first door, instantly relieved it was a small bathroom. Darting in quickley, she shut the door. Finishing up as fast as she could, she was about to leave the bathroom before she notced a small mirror. Glancing at it, Hinata recoiled at bags under her eyes and messy hair. Turning on the tap suddenly, Hinata scrubbed at her face, before combing through her hair with wet fingers. This really was starting to take its tool on her. Normally, she didnt worry to much about her appearance, but being in confined rooms for the past 3 days made her almost obsessive for the slighest thing to do around here.

Sadly in the small confined rooms of the Akatsuki's hideout, privacy was the last thing on their minds, the door opened and Konan trotted in quietly, ignoring the girl who jumped at her appearence. "Mind if we share?" she asked simply with a black face, looking towards the mirror.

Hinata watched the woman walk in, recognising her from the day before. She also noticed the welting bruise on the side of her face.

Hinata gasped at the sight stepping back from the sink to let the woman tenderly wet a cloth and dab her face.

"W-what... Did y-you just return from a m-mission?" Hinata asked tenderly, wishing she had some of her healing supplied with her. Wait. Last time she went in this close to a member of Akatsuki didnt turn out well.

"_why am I so nice to people...?"_

Hinata tensed up when she saw the woman turn to her causing Hinata to stammer. "S-sorry!!! I d-didn't mean t-too! Im sorry! S-sorry..." Hinata gasped, and tried to back out of the bathroom, before she heard the blue hair woman speak for the second time.

"I walked into a door." she answered shortly, not caring how fake it sounded; peering into the mirror.

She hated it when people hit her face, it wasn't the first, annd definately not the last. Turning on the tap she cupped her hands under the cool water and sipped it delicately before trying to preserve some dignity while spitting red quietly into the sink.

Washing her face, Konan looked at Hinata through the mirror "Leader sama wouldn't like you roaming around the corridors, there are many rooms and many different... Surprises" she smiled to herself, turned of the tap and trotted back out for some tea.

Hinata watched the woman leave, feeling sorry for her, ignoring the fact she was her enemy. She didnt see the point at the moment to care. Were all women around here treated like crap? Hinata thought sourly before waiting a bit more until she left the bathroom, glancing around to make sure no one saw her slip back into Deidara's bedroom.

Hinata closed the door behind her, leaning against it weakly as she look around the room. There was nothing here-which was good, but bad aswell. What was she going to do... Die from boredom!? Hinata walked over to the bed, then stared at the drawers near her. She knew better than to look in the bottom drawer, but felt compulsed to look in the top one. What did Deidara expect, leaving her in a room full of nothing?

Hinata opened it slowly, perring into it and smiling suddenly. Paper! Hinata pulled out a peice, slightley crinkled at the corner and began to look for a pen. No luck in the second drawer, which just had a few packages of clay.

Looking around, she timidly searched the other drawers, careful not to disturb the artifacts inside and blushing furiously when she came upon a stash of underwear mingled with clothes.

Looking around again, she resorted to looking under the bed, just as she heard the door creak.

A blonde head popped in "...What are you doing? ....un" he paused, looking at the girl who was half immersed under the bed. Deidara strutted in "Looking through my stuff!? HMM!" his voice grew louder, temper at boiling point. Kicking at her heel so her ankle got caught with his, he dragged her out, "Don't you DARE touch my STUFF or I'll FUCK YOU UP!" he shouted in her face, practically spitting. Pushing her roughly to the wall, "If I catch you again you'll wish you were never born!" He growled before leaving.

Konan peered around the corner, hearing someone having a hissy fit, -what on earth?- she thought as she saw Tobi whistling happily, trotting down the hallway, seemingly happy with something he had done.

Tobi hopped on one leg as he turned around the corner fast enough to fall over "Senpaaaai?!" He called, holding a bunch of numerous scrolls "Seeenpaaai!" he called again.

Deidara sat in the dining area quietly reading, before turning to someone entering the room. It was Konan, and being someone who tended to ignore him and barely utter a word, she seemed quite flustered, and noticing the bruise on her face came as no surprise.

"Deidara san!" Konan hissed "Why did you leave that girl alone??"

Deidara's eyes thinned in annoyance. "What the hell are on about? She's fin-" But was interrupted as he heard Tobi approaching, quite loudly.

"Ah shit!" Deidara stood up suddenly only to turn and crash into Tobi, sending a number of scrolls all over the table and floor.

Tobi struggled to keep his balance "Oh, sepnai! there you are!" he grinned, papers still flying "Leader sama sent me to get the mail, I'm a bit late" his excuse for been missing all day was sadly believable. Before Deidara could say anything "ah, there's mail for you senpai!" he chirped before stuffing several scrolls into Deidara's chest, most of which were junk mail. "I dont know how people know our adress senpai" he added as an after thought. "oh well, nothing to worry about!"

Deidara paused as he held the scrolls, before scrunching them up in anger. Looking darkly at Tobi, He shoved them back into his arms, not caring if more fell, and stormed out of the room, not saying a word to the two seemingly shocked people as they watched him leave.

"D...Deidara senpai!" he called but there was no answer. He looked back to Konan who was glaring him like there was no tomorrow "what are you up to?" she whispered, only recieving a warning sneer from Tobi before he ran back off to deliver more junk mail.

Hinata slid down the wall, shaking at the sudden outburst from the man. After awhile of sitting there, Hinata heard another set of feet around the corner, and darted to the chair at the side of the room.

Sitting down quietly, Hinata looked down, gripping her legs, still slightley shaking.

Deidara half walked half ran back to his room, almost falling through the door and looking around wildly, his eyes falling on Hinata, sitting in his chair, trembling with a straight back.

"Hinata!" Deidara walked over to her quickley, stopping suddenly as he saw her recoil at his approach. "Hinata! I'm not going to hurt you, un" Deidara tried hard not to shake the girl to wake her out of her fear.

Hinata slowly turned to him, still trembling. "I-I was just looking f-for a pen...I didnt m-mean to..." Deidara sighed. Tobi had already been here. Moving to the door, he closed it and placed a quick seal on it, making sure no one could enter. Hinata stared at him is shock and fear. Deidara mentally slapped himself for giving the wrong impression.

"Hinata, listen VERY carefully, alright?" Deidara walked over to the bed, a distance from her. Hinata watched him the whole time, her wide eyes the size of sausers. "I'm going to introduce a password for us, alright?" Hinata looked at him, confused. "Tobi's managing to make you afraid of me,un. And I have a suspicion how-but you need to do this, alright un?" Hinata slowly nodded, biting her lip. "Whenever I enter the same room as you, you need to answer my question I ask.

Deidara watched her nod slowly before he motioned her to come over. She warily did, and he lent in to whisper the words, listening to her fast heartbeat, Deidara realised how important this would be. It might not save her, but it would give her slight protection. Deidara moved away, ignoring the shocked look on Hinata's face.

Rummaging through a drawer, he brought out a pen, and clicked it before

tossing it at her. "I'll bring back some food- remember what I said, un." He murmered and left her in the room, alone yet again.

Two yellow white eyes blinked and slowly sank back into the floor, not leaving the slightest disturbance where he had hidden in the shadows.

Tobi waited impatiently, tapping his foot slightly on the ground with his arms folded across his chest; finally, the wall next to him contorted into zetsu's camouflaged face "you're slipping you know" he whispered, "if you're not careful there might be a mutiny" he smirked. "Quiet Zetsu" Tobi snapped "I can keep them in line easy enough, luckily for you you're on my side" he smiled "now, tell me everything you heard".

Hinata slowly stood, pondering at what Deidara said, which confused her slightley, Looking down, she saw the discarded paper on the floor and bent down to pick it up. Settling down on the floor, hinata began to doodle, before noticing something small on the pen's surface. On closer inspection, Hinata paused for a second, before a face of realisation hit her features and a smile spread on her lips.

Deidara practically bumped into the figure standing an inch from the door, Tobi grinned "senpaai! you forgot your mail!" and he dumped the pile on his head before turning around and running off, scooting around the corner.

Once out of sight he sighed and leant against the wall; cracking his back.

"I'm getting to old for this..."


	6. Broken

Despite the nerves and many awkward encounters, the Akatsuki continued on, missions came in and members went out, not always returning successfully. The Leader, Pein, continued to be the face of a greater power and Konan would sip her tea.

A week had already passed and somehow they had managed through unscathed.

Hinata looked at the amount of paper of a small book as the days went by, completley filled with silly doodles, words, intensified words and shapes, all with tiny detail clearly showing the boredom she had to deal with. Her hand cramped from clutching the pen so much, but her body felt well rested, as her stay in Deidara's room had gone unchanged, day and night she stayed there, only talking to Deidara the odd time he came in for clothes and to bring her food, each time satisfied with the given password.

Konan was another exception, catching her in the bathroom wasnt uncommon, much to hinata's embarrassment in some cases. Every day Hinata thought of home, and of escaping, knowing it was futile. She shuffled though her papers like the many times she did every day, and picked out her favourites to lay them on the floor around her.

It almost resembled a flower.

Tobi skipped by in the hallway, once again bearing letters, scrolls and assorted junk he had collected upon the way. He paused when meeting Deidara just outside his room, he blinked before regaining his composture .

"Oh hi Deidara senpai! Any new missions?" He chirped, holding out some more junk mail.

Deidara stood infront of the door, clicking it shut behind him.

"No, un." Deidara blanly stated, attempting to shove past Tobi.

Tobi's eye wandered a moment to the lock on the door, the inferior and subtle attempt so show that Deidara wasn't as dumb as he thought. He quickly regained his stupid posture.

"Oh, uh, ummmm" he scratched his head with the edge of a newspaper.

Deidara growled as he stood slightley away from Tobi, noticing he still hadnt moved from the door.

"You can cut the crap on you're act of stupidity, Tobi. Its starting to really piss me off you're treating me like the way you pretend to be, un." Deidara scowled, turning to stare into the one eye hole of the orange mask.

Tobi raised his hand slightly, making Deidara eye him suspiciously. Tobi lightly touched the fringe that covered half of his partners face

"Your hair hasn't grown back senpai" He said alittle crest fallen, taking no notice that he still was blocking the way.

Deidara slapped Tobi's hand back abruptly. "Dont touch me, un." Deidara spat, ignoring the clatter of a newpaper, brown from age hit the floor.

Recoiling his hand with a startled yelp "Senpai!" He gasped, looking at his hand for a moment then forgetting about it a moment after; his eye glinted a moment, idea coming to hand,

"Ah, that reminds me senpai; there was...." he trailed off and restored his goofish voice and scratched his head "something important but I cant recall it!"

Deidara swore under his breath. "Then fuck off until you can, un" Deidara hissed, folding his arms as he remained by the door.

Tobi tilted his head to the side, unfased by the insult

"Is something wrong?" He asked cheerily

"Whats WRONG, is YOU, Tobi_-san_, hmm?" Deidara growled, putting emphasis on the title. Deidara's hand gripped his sleeve tightley, nervousness and aggrivation rolled into one starting to build inside him. He had no idea what he was up against, which was the downfall of his emotions.

Tobi waved his hand girlishly.

"Oh senpai I know you care about me, I'm just fiine!" he chirped again, grinning behind the mask; sometimes he did share traits with his persona, pissing off Deidara did have it's kicks.

Hinata heard the sound of arguing outside the door, and stood away from her collection of pictures. Deidara had just come in with a peach for a snack before commenting on the peice. He enjoyed watching it change every day-the patterns she lay out never the same. Walking cautiously to the door, hinata pressed her ear against it, wondering what the heck was going on. Hearing a heated argument outside made her even more curious. What was going on?! Hinata hesitated, knowing she probably shouldn't, before slowly unlocking and opening the door to peek outside.

"You stay the fuck-" Deidara turned suddenly to see Hinata peek out behind him, therfore letting Tobi appear in sight as Deidara wasn't blocking the way anymore.

Hinata froze up as she saw the orange mask.

"Ah!" He said surprised "Hello hyuuga-san!"

You could practically hear the fake smile crack behind the mask.

"You had me worried after those mean things you said about me." He snuffled sadly "Fibbing isn't nice.."

Hinata was taken aback by the snide remark, and gritted her teeth in anger.

"You...Y-you..." Hinata's seal on her hand started to twitch. She shoved Deidara out of the way as small shocks were visable from her hand. Strain was clearly obvious on her features as small veins began to build up around her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Hinata screamed, before attempting to gentle fist Tobi in the gut, only

to hit the wall behind him as he avoided it. The hallway shook as debre fell around them, dust surrounding Hinata where she created a massive hole in the wall, small shocks darting around her as the seal strained to hold back her chakra burst.

Tobi laughed nervously at the sight of the descruction "No doubt Konan had a word with you!" he didn't keep his eyes off Hinata, an accusingly sinister look just through the one visible eye

_"not to leave her alone-"_

He looked back to Deidara with a shocked kind of edge to his stance "Konan-kun got hurt because of her!" he pointed at Hinata "She isn't nice!" his childish voice returned.

Deidara stood back, shocked Hinata could even break the seal. It was a high class one, not easially done. Grabbing her by her arm, he shoved her back into her room before scowling at Tobi. "Go get another scroll for a higher seal, un" Deidara's jaw tightened in fustration. He was just starting to bond with this girl, now the most likely thing that was going to happen were her freedom rights, and a major damage to his ears from a telling off he'll recieve for letting his guard down.

No more paper for Hinata was for sure.

Tobi bowed slightly "Y-yes senpai!" and rushed off obediantly, before he stopped a few paces from the corner.

"Oh senpai?!" he called back.

Deidara paused at the door, facing away from Tobi.

"Leader says you should be more pro..." he said quickly "She _is_ an official shinobi of Konoha!" He finished quickly, "Ta!" and he whizzed around the corner.

Deidara slammed the door behind him, glaring at Hinata. She glared back, still flustered. Walking quickley over to her he stood right infront of her, making Hinata's glare soften at the interferance of space.

_Slap._

Deidara watched the shock on her face as she stared sideways, the force making her face the wall.

"And here I thought I could help you in the slightest bit." Deidara looked down at her as tears began to well in her big eyes. "Shinobi are SUPPOSED to control their feelings, un! You've blown it for the both of us!" Deidara hissed, turning away angrilly. "I feel like a fool, un." Deidara growled, looking back at her, who still stared at him shocked.

No one here could be trusted after all. It was Hinata's weakness to let people close. Hinata sniffed and felt a trickle of blood on her chin from her split lip.


	7. Missing WHAT!

_A/N: This chapter was just to loosen up the storyline a tad, haha-dont take it seriously. The story will get back to its original composture soon_

000000

Tobi sat in his room, his feet propped up on the bedside table as he sat down with hands behind his head. The mask lay casually on the bed beside him, he looked down at the orange swirl and smiled "We did good, no?" He spoke, not expecting an answer from the face of his persona. Closing his eyes he leaned back comfortably.

A mishapen shadow fell across the mask, "You've been foolish Tobi-san" Zetsu hissed.

Tobi peeked an eye open "Your point being?" he replied, not caring how Zetsu had managed to get in his room.

Zetsu huffed, the sound muted behind the thick collar or leaves he adorned, "You've been neglecting your duties, if you're not careful then Akatsuki would question leader-san's position, he hasn't made an appearence with any of us" and finished, sinking back into the wall.

"I'll make sure the hyuuga child is well".

Deidara remebered what Tobi said. If Hinata could've broken the seal this whole time, there was the possibility Hinata had harmed Konan-But he had been paying attention to their contact, noting how they got on pretty well. Tobi really was messing with him, alittle to much for Deidara's taste. Looking at Hinata, who was currently sitting on the edge of his bed, crying, he bit his lip at the sight, hating what was about to happen. Hinata was spared last time as she was unconsious. He could do the honor of helping her into the state again, with the flick of a wrist. But no, she had to learn.

Tobi opened his eyes, half an hour had passed and it was about time for Tobi to return from his glorious journey. Stretching, he sat up, then instantly panicked. HIS MASK WAS GONE! He looked around feverently, where had it gotten to?! Rummaging stresfully through all his belongings, many items littering the floor, bed, and ceiling (dont ask). He cursed outloud "FUUUUCCCKKK!"

Konan coughed suddenly at the shout echoing throughout the hallways. It takes alot of noise to get around, making her grimace at her spilt tea she spilled on her lap.

Hidan sat in his room, reading a magazine...of a particular subject, when he heard the scream. "Hell yeah.." He murmered, before scrunching his eyes up as he laughed hard.

Deidara jumped at the sudden noise breaking through the walls of the was silent room, recognising Tobi's voice instantly. Instantly curious, Deidara left the room, giving Hinata a glare before he left.

Hinata watched him leave, and lightley rubbed her cheek, which was red and swollen. She had to get out of here.

Hinata was afraid at what was going to happen, and knew something WAS going to happen, and decided it was now or never. Getting up suddenly, Hinata felt the faint tingle of the seal on her hand, still in working order, but broken to the point it was usless. Peaking through the door, she saw Deidara dissapear down one end of the hallway, before silently stepping out, stepping as lightley as possible to avoid an echo as she ran.

A face appeared in the wall and Tobi cried "ZETSU! ZETSU! DO ME A FAVOR!" he flustered just shy enough of alerting everyone in the hideout "Tell the leader to.. uhh.. order something! AND QUICK! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE I HAVE TO FIND THAT MASK!" He flailed his arms about, Zetsu nodded quietly, and faded back into the wall.

Almost instantly Konan trotted up to Deidara, blocking his path.

"Leader san is holding a meeting, head to the main chamber ASAP" She said calmly and trotted off, knocking on someone elses door to alert them aswell.

Hinata ran through dim hallways, not once finding a door, or a big enough window. Panting, Hinata looked down the hallway before getting into position to attack the wall, small shock still jolting her body.

Pein's body, Yahiko, looked up as all the Akatuski members filled in, except, noticably, Tobi. He interlaced his fingers and lowered his head in a thinking pose that made Itachi twitch with nostalgia. He cut to the chase "Reports have informed us that a group of konoha's finest tracking shiobi are closing in on this location, their progress seems almost suspiciously fast"

His ringed eyes narrowed and looked to Deidara "They must've been tracking the hostage".

Deidara's eyes widened.

"Well dont look at me like that,un! Of course they would do that!!" Deidara huffed. "I wasn't the one who gave the order to retreive the hyuuga girl you know." Deidara scowled, folding his arms in defence.

Yahiko's eyes glowered dangerously "You're already on dangerous ground Deidara..." he warned, everyone looked to him.

"Tsk..." Deidara lowered his arms and looked away.

Deidara suddenly looked up, before back at the Leader. "...Where's Tobi, un." Deidara eyed_ him_ suspiciously, the others realising the same.

Yahiko raised an eyebrow, but sadly it wasn't visible "He was sent to distract the closest formation of trackers" he said simply "Kisame and Itachi, you are to back him up, Deidara, you scout from the skies and the rest of you" he paused "Do whatever is nessecary".

The group of Availiable members nodded and left the room, Deidara being the last to leave. He glanced over his shoulder before leaving, quickley returning to his room.

Walking forward, he noticed the door was slightley ajar. Fearing the worst, considering Tobi was missing and Hinata was alone, Deidara barged in, his suspicions thrown away as a new one replaced them.

Deidara's teeth clentched. "Shit"

Zetsu didn't need to inform Tobi that he had done as requested, people had already filed out except for a few individuals. He stared quietly as Tobi continued trashing his private office that no one knew about, soon it looked as though a tornado had hit the place, "is this really nessecary?" he asked with his usual dose of monotony to the question, Tobi continued to swear furiously as he tore books from their shelves and frames from their hooks on the wall. Zetsu blinked, amused somewhat by how simply one could be thrown into madness. He melted back into the wall, only to reappear in the hallway, walking quietly. He halted and listened, someone was still in the building, their footsteps differed from Hinata's. Zetsu walked toward the sound, giong to ask why they were still inside.

Deidara looked from hallway to hallway, before sharply turning a corner almost crashing into the plant man, giving Deidara a major startle.

"A-AH! what the fuck zetsu!"

Zetsu tottered slightly, the inability to move his arms while in his neutral state giving him no sense of balance. His eyes kept blank and voice unnervingly apathetic "aren't you meant to be patrolling outside?" he asked casually.

"It's the girl, un. Shes not in my room!" Deidara almost blurted out in a jumble of words.

"hnn" came the reply and Zetsu continued walking on once he realised it wasn't anything of importance.

"Zetsu! You have to help,un!" Deidara almost begged. I'm gonna be KILLED if I can't find her in time!!!"

There was a rustle, implying that Zetsu turned his head slightly, though the large leaves on either side blocked his view "a shinobi is always prepared to suffer the consequences" and then walked on.

"FUCK ZETSU!! You gotta help befo-" Deidara couldn't finish, as a loud crash was heard, the ground under his feet quivvering. Deidara turned, aswell as Zetsu before swearing profusely and running towards the origin of the sound.

Tobi leaned over the side of the balcony, looking to the lower floor where storage and other assorted rooms were located. Why did he think his mask could be there? He wasn't sure but he had to check everywhere before everyone came back angry or if there actually was konohan scouts in the area. As soon as he found his resolve a deafening CRASH shook the ground and the building became unstable.

Before he could stop himself, Tobi toppled over the edge, landing heavily on the ground below.

Hinata panted, shocked she still hadnt broken through the wall, which was definatly thicker than your average one. Hinata scrunched her eyes up in annoyance before preparing to give it another go, forcing the chakra throughout her body.

She suddenly halted, as a hand wrapped around her waist, bringing memories of panic throughout her and screamed to let her go.


	8. Try and try again

Itachi blinked another time, his narrow eyes looked back to Kisame. They both stood in the middle of nowhere. "Where are they?" Itachi asked to himself, Kisame gave a shrug and swung his mighty sharkskin blade over his shoulder.

"Dunno.." his toothy grin faded, realising there was no fight to be had; "Do you think Tobi-san really scared them away?"

- - -

Tobi blinked, an apocalyptic headache squishing his brains.

"Uuhhh" he groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He looked up to the balcony, he hadn't fallen that far, but falling head first was another story. How long had he been out?

"SHIT!" he hissed to himself and ran up the stairs, swaying dangerously with the concussion, "Have to....masskk" He slurred to himself, collapsing onto his bed that was amess with numerous items, including a photoframe, weapons, scrolls and....

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled, instantly regretting as his headache protested. He groaned, clutching at his throbbing temples. The mask lay there, unscathed and un touched just as he left it.

In the shadows a slight smile touched Zetsu's lips.

- - -

Hinata struggled to breath as her captor held on tight, tears brimming.

"Let me go..." Hinata sobbed, finally drooping in the arms holding her.

"No can do, un." Hinata looked up suddenly.

"D-Deidara san! I..."

"Shut up." Deidara stated, before letting go of her only to grab her arm to drag her down the hallway, a very different route that Hinata could remember when running. Suddenly, she did.

"NO!! D-DEIDARA SAN! please! N-not in there again! P-PLEASE!!!" Hinata grabbed Deidara's arm in attempt to rip it off, failing miserably.

"Until Tobi gets that scroll, which he's TAKING HIS TIME to do, you're staying here, un!" Deidara spoke through clenched teeth, walking down the flight of steps to the small dark room, only barely lit.

Hinata tried again to beg, but was shoved in before she could speak and the door slammed, leaving her alone to cry.

Deidara stopped at the top of the stairs, hearing the girl behind the locked door cry and bang on the door repeatably, too weak with greif to try properly. Sighing, all he could do was walk away, in search for Tobi for the damn scroll that was due almost an hour ago.

Deidara stepped through the halls, the only sound of his tapping feet, let alone the echo of the girls cries in his mind. Shaking them away, he approached Tobi room and stood infront of it. It was quiet inside, yet Deidara knocked anyway, only to step back suddenly as it swung open.

Once again the plant man tottered with the unexpected intrusion of personal space. "I thought you were on patrol" He grumbled, retaining his balance somehow.

"Shut up and tell me where Tobi is, un." Deidara said darkly. Today was just not his day.

Zetsu blinked, unsurprised by Deidara's visible anger.

"He's in his room" he replied before walking off to do his own business. Tobi was sprawled on his bed with his face in the pillow, much like a teen girl sulking after been ditched at the prom. He groaned when hearing someone approach.

Deidara stood, dumbfounded by the sight.

"Oh for goodness sake, un." Deidara cringed, looking around the trashed room. Walking to the bed, Deidara nudged Tobi with his shoe, earning another groan.

"I need the damn scroll."

Tobi waved a hand lazily towards all the junk stewn across the floor "mm mmm mmff" he said, muffled by the pillow.

Deidara turned to a pile and saw it laying nicely ontop for all to see. Picking it up, he turned back to Tobi. "Are you going to help? Or am I gonna have to hold her down myself?" Deidara said lazily.

"I dont want to go near her..." he mumbled, slightly more audible. He rubbed the bump on his head "she's mean"

Deidara threw his arms up in the air. "MAN! And here I thought you would come running to that, un! I'll do it myself then!" Deidara stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Tobi smiled to himself.

"You surprise me sometimes, senpai..."

Deidara walked down the stairs, relieved to hear the banging had stopped in the room, but light sobbing could still be heard. Silently opening the door, he grimaced at the young girl huddled in the corner, refusing to look up at him as he entered.

"Hinata chan..." Deidara tried to sound kind, but the sadness in his voice gave away he was trying to hard. Walking over to her, he crouched down so he was at her level. "Hinata." Deidara spoke, tapping her shoulder to try and make her look up. Sighing again when she failed to do so, he placed two fingers on the back of her neck, jolting her, before her body convulsed slightley. Deidara pulled her from the corner, and lay her down on her side before sitting next to her and picking up her arm gently.

"Sorry, but its for the good of both of us..."

Deidara hesitated before laying the scroll out and placing her hand on it. Forming various hand signs, Deidara held his breath as he lay them down on the paper, chakra swirling from his hands to Hinata's right one.

Hinata screamed, clearly trying to pull away, but the chakra locking her hand in its place as symbols from the scroll snaked its way up and around her fingers, past her wrist, and all the way up her arm to the end of her shoulder blade.

There was no turning back now.

000000000000000000

The surge of chakra caused Tobi to open his eyes, face still in his pillow he sighed, why did he always make such a big deal over his stupidity? Sitting up and straightening his mask as he payed more attention to the quiet atmosphere, quiet cries sounded from several rooms away. This was of interest to the Akatsuki, after all, nothing had been normal the last few days and every time something new and surprising would happen; his hand twitched and softly touched the side of his jaw where Hinata had struck him and smiled.

Everyone loved surprises.

Hidan swore and kicked a stone that bounced across the barren ground, Kakuzu didn't pay attention and stared off into some artificial fantasy.

"Damnit, that fucking leader sending us off on some goose chase..." He muttered more swears, making some colourful remarks about who should be the real leader. Hidan had been excited to make more offerings to Jashin, his hand squeezed tighter around the three-bladed scythe that he adorned across his back, there was no blood anywhere! Yet alone a fight to be found.

"Fuck this" He groaned, turning back to the Akatsuki, he was going to get his sacrifice, it didn't matter who.

That hostage seemed nice and fresh, he licked his lips, practically tasting the agony her small frame could experience. She seemed like a fine choice indeed.

Deidara stood, wobbling slightley from the amount of chakra he just used up. Walking quietly to the door, panting from the ordeal, Deidara turned for what seemed the last time to look at the young girl, shaking violently on the floor-her eyes wide open as she convulsed from the pain. Cringing at the sight, he walked out the door, and turned to lock it, still panting from the sudden loss of chakra.

Tobi crossed his arms, shaking his head at the sight. "Is senpai unwell?" He asked kindly.

Deidara almost fell over at the sudden sound coming from behind him, turning around suddenly only to feel a sudden dizzeyness from the shock.

"What the fuck, hmm?! Dont scare me like that!" Deidara stood up straight, before faultering a bit.

"Oh sorry senpai!" he appologised, stuttering.

Tobi grabbed Deidara's shoulders to stop him falling

"S-senpai!!" He said startled.

Deidara amost collapsed into Tobi's arms, trying hard to pull away.

"Just...Need some rest...un.." Deidara mumbled, flimsingly trying to stand back up again.

Tobi supported Deidara's weight easily "Senpai..." He started, worried. Looking down at his blonde hair he helped his friend stand alittle straighter, though his hands still firm on his upper arms.

Deidara stood, then pushed slightley away from him.

"I... Just need to rest..." Deidara started to make his way up the stairs, feeling Tobi's eyes on his back until he turned the corner heading for his room. The seal really took the strain on him. Cursing slightley, Deidara closed the door behind him of his room, ignoring the gaping hole on the opposite wall of his bedroom, and collapsed on his bed.

Tobi knocked on the door softly "Deidara......" he began then added "senpai?"

a muffled snore was only heard from the room, making Tobi smile and shake his head.

"Alright then..." Tobi smirked, before walking back down the hall way

Tobi took a few steps then stopped, looking towards the sealed door that Hinata was caged in, then back to Deidara's door. He paused and sighed, it'd be stupid to try anything now, especially when he was so close.

"I just want you to trust me again...senpai."

- - -

Hinata lay still on the floor, hours had seemed to pass, though she would have no real idea. numbly moving her arms, she felt them twitch, aching all the way into her bones. stuggling to rise, Hinata pushed herself from the floor into a kneeling position and slowly crained her neck to dumbly stare at the markings covering her entire right arm. Tears fell from her face as she kneeled over and sobbed into the ground, her tears forever staining the dusty floor.


End file.
